


brave

by fukurouji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurouji/pseuds/fukurouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hinata said it, Kageyama was on the floor, searching through his thick pile of volleyball magazines pulled out from under his bed.<br/><i>"I love you."</i><br/>It was quiet, like a passing thought, but the raven froze like it was the most significant thing in the world.<br/>"Say it again."<br/>"I love you."<br/>Kageyama thought there was something about the way the ginger sat there on his bed, quivering like a leaf, that made him want to sit down and hold him forever; so he did.<br/><br/><i>Inspired by a Tumblr post</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	brave

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my camera roll on my ipad when I saw this particular screenshot of a Tumblr post and I read it again and I was like "oh my gosh this is so beautiful I WANNA WRITE IT" so yeah, now here it is.  
>   
> If you're wondering where I copied the entire dialogue from, you can find it [here](http://blossomfully.tumblr.com/post/95852112800/the-first-time-she-said-it-he-was-on-the-floor).  
>   
>  **Full credit goes to Sue and I'm encouraging you guys to check out her works because they're all so beautiful and inspiring! :)**  
> 

The first time Hinata said it, Kageyama was on the floor, searching through his thick pile of volleyball magazines pulled out from under his bed.

_ "I love you." _

It was quiet, like a passing thought, but the raven froze like it was the most significant thing in the world, calloused hands retracting from one cover.

"Say it again," he said, then turned to look at the smaller boy and fixed his gaze on the one thing he held dearest next to his sport.

"I love you," Hinata whispered.

Kageyama thought there was something about the way the ginger sat there on his bed, quivering like a leaf, that made him want to sit down and hold him forever; so he did.

Sat crossed leg in front of Hinata, he slowly drew his hand out from his side to grasp the other boy's chin gently, turning it up so he could see those eyes; those amber eyes that shined each time they looked at him with promise and wonder and determination; and now there was something there as they continued to hold each other's gaze. The raven memorized each feature on Hinata's soft face as he took in each word, each syllable, and each breath that cut through the space between them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." The middle blocker was getting much too brave, the words rolled off his tongue like they'd been waiting for a long time to be heard.

He removed the hand holding his chin, only to take it gently and entwine their fingers together, "I love you, Kageyama. I've been too afraid all my life, but I am tired now. Screw building walls and hiding emotions."

"I am terrified, and maybe I don't know much. But I love you," Hinata laughed, eyes shining and heart swelling, "I know I love you,"

And that was all it took for Kageyama to close the small distance between them, using the soft press of his lips against the smaller boy's to answer;

_ "I love you too." _

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly leave kudos or a comment if you liked this or if you wanna share something to help me improve my writing. They're greatly appreciated and for those who have left kudos on my previous Kagehina fic, tysm!! <3  
>   
> Again, **full credit goes to[Sue](http://blossomfully.tumblr.com).** She was the one who originally wrote this, I just made a few changes and added some stuff to turn it into this fluffy Kagehina moment in my head (≧◡≦)  
>   
>  Thanks for reading!! Hit me up on tumblr. I'm fukurouji ;)  
>   
> \- Portia


End file.
